


Strength

by BullfinchsSinBin (Bullfinch)



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Aftercare, Bondage, Crying, Dehumanization, Humiliation, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-06-03 16:16:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6617470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bullfinch/pseuds/BullfinchsSinBin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kas Trevelyan keeps on pushing himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strength

**Author's Note:**

> Note that while this story does contain sex, the sex is not the focus.
> 
> Also, the events mentioned here ("getting to know" a bunch of Tal-Vashoth) are in fact the next planned installment in this series, which...happens before this even though I have not written yet. Anyways, suffice to say it was a fully consensual and very satisfying experience for Kas.

Kas, propped up on his elbows, tries again to read the page he’s been staring at for the last five minutes. Again he makes it about a third of the way before his mind saunters off to think of other things.

It isn’t any use. With a dramatic sigh he bunches up the notes and reaches over to deposit them on the night table, laying his head down on the bed. “Bull?”

Bull, sitting up against the headboard with his own sheaf of notes, glances over. “Hm?”

“I’ve been thinking.”

Bull puts aside his reading material. “About what?”

“You know when I—er. Got to know all those Tal-Vashoth a few days ago.”

A chuckle. “Yeah?”

“They called me a ‘qalaba.’ “

Kas remembers well how they explained it to him through their hungry leers. _An animal, sort of like a cow._ Bull reaches down and takes his hand. “Uh-huh.”

Kas hesitates, then buries his face in the covers. “I really liked it,” he mumbles.

Bull lets out a laugh. “Come here, kadan.”

So Kas crawls onto his lap and curls up against his chest. “Could you call me that? Make me feel that way again?”

Bull kisses his hair. “What way?”

“Like I’m—I’m no higher than an animal. Like I’m hardly worthy of using. I want you to push me.”

A gentle hand slipping up under his shirt and rubbing his back. “Just tell me what you need from me, kadan.”

——

Kas gags, coughing up a glut of saliva that spills over his lips and chin. Bull doesn’t stop, pistoning mechanically in and out of Kas’s mouth. He started out hard and fast and hasn’t varied, not even a little. Kas can breathe, yes; but the entrance to his throat is already sore from the constant barrage. He tries to shift—maybe a better angle would help—but his arms and legs are folded up and bound that way, leaving him balanced on knees and elbows. At least the bed beneath him is soft.

The thick head of Bull’s cock barrels into his throat. He gags again, his jaw tightening—

Bull pulls out and slaps him across the face. “Teeth, qalaba,” he warns.

Kas’s face stings from the slap, his cheek hot with pins and needles. “I’m s-sorry, I w—“

The rest is truncated by Bull’s cock shoving into his mouth and resuming the same punishing pace as before. It seems his apology was not important enough to merit hearing. Kas struggles to keep his mouth wide open, letting Bull’s shaft slide over his tongue. Letting Bull use him. His own cock is heavy and full between his legs.

The relentless fucking brings up more thick saliva, makes his face shine wet with tears. The mechanical pace isn’t getting any easier to handle, and eventually it happens again, the stretch just a little too much. Kas twitches back, his jaw closing down. Once more Bull pulls out and this time slaps him twice.

Kas coughs and sniffles. “I’m s-s-sorry—“

A third slap cuts off the rest of that. Bull gazes down dispassionately, then jerks his head. “Turn.”

Kas shuffles around on knees and elbows, a string of saliva hanging from his lower lip, and exposes himself to Bull. He worked himself up to this plug before they began—had to, considering how big it is, but he likes to be nice and loose by the time Bull takes him. He’s expecting Bull to remove it, to use this hole since the other wasn’t satisfactory—

An enormous hand comes down on his ass with a loud _crack._ Kas jerks and yells. Another sharp smack on the other side. And then again, Bull’s pace as relentless now as when he was fucking Kas’s mouth. It’s a punishment, Kas knows that, knows it’s supposed to hurt, but it _hurts._ Each slap delivered with the same force, covering every inch of his vulnerable flesh—he tries to hide himself somehow, but with his limbs bound up all he can do is shuffle to one side or another. It doesn’t help, Bull spanking him without pause, his skin raw and burning. His hole clenches around the plug. He can’t stop himself from yelling in pain, hardly even able to draw breath, until the yelling isn’t helping anymore and then he begins to sob. His struggling falls away. His skin is unbearably sensitive, red-hot under Bull’s hands.

Then it stops.

Another string of sobs bursts from Kas’s chest. His head hangs, dark dots blooming on the sheets as tears spill from his eyes. A gruff voice behind him. “Done punishing you.”

Kas swallows and takes a shaky breath.

“Qalaba should know how to suck a cock without biting it.”

He nods. “Y—yes. I should.”

For a moment nothing happens; the floor creaks, but Kas isn’t so presumptuous as to look behind him, to do anything else but display his plugged ass to Bull.

More creaking, closer. Bull starts to draw out the plug. Kas can feel how it pulls on his hole, how he stretches around the thicker part above the neck; but he’s been wearing it a while, and it pops out without much trouble, leaving him feeling open and empty. He groans at its absence.

A noise of distaste. “Gaping.”

Kas holds back another sob. His cock throbs with arousal. He wants to touch himself so badly, but all he can do is arch his back and hope Bull makes him come while he’s still nice and full.

“Better be able to feel something when I fuck you.”

His hole being spread open. Kas holds his breath—

—only to have it punched out of him as Bull slides in all at once.

Not quite all at once, but with a half-dozen firm thrusts he’s buried to the hilt. His cock is slick—must have prepared himself. Kas moans, ignoring the mild ache deep inside him and pushing back against Bull, trying to take him even deeper. As if it were possible.

Bull pulls back and thrusts in again.

He fucks Kas’s ass just like his mouth earlier—steady and hard and without a word. Instead there’s only the slap of his hips against Kas’s still-tender ass. Kas pants, arching as best he can so the head of Bull’s cock strokes his prostate with each thrust. The faint twinge of pain inside him disappears as he adjusts to Bull’s girth. His ass still hurts each time Bull’s hips meet it, but he’s accepted that—it was a punishment, after all. Heat gathers in his groin with the stretch on his prostate. Perhaps—perhaps he’ll get a reward as well? He received the punishment without begging out, he took Bull’s entire length easily…maybe Bull will make him come? He rocks back on his knees and elbows, eager to show that he is good, that he likes having his holes taken roughly to better please Bull.

Bull’s pace speeds up, his hips snapping forward, smacking into Kas’s ass. Kas whines, his cock tight and full—Bull grabs his hair, yanks his head up, and hammers into him. Kas makes a broken noise low in his throat, the pressure on his prostate surging with this new angle. If _only_ he could touch himself—

Bull grunts and slams in one last time.

Kas feels the faint throb as Bull’s cock pulses, spilling seed deep inside him. He squeezes down on Bull’s shaft once, twice, three times, trying to milk him that he might fill Kas up even more. Bull stays there for several seconds, his grip still tight in Kas’s hair; then he pulls out.

Kas hangs his head, empty once more. Again a hand on his tender ass, spreading his hole. “You’re wide open, qalaba.”

Kas groans, sure for a split-second he’s going to come just from that; but he finds no such relief.

Then a sharp burst of pain as Bull spanks his puffy hole. Kas cries out, trying to wriggle away. But Bull has already released him, and the footsteps creak on the floor. Kas stays where he is, waiting, propped up on his bound-up limbs. Are they not finished yet? Does Bull have something else planned?

Then Bull comes into view again, tossing a rag aside as he drags his trousers on. “Stay there. Might fuck you again later.”

He sits at the desk and picks up one of the scraps he was decoding this morning. Kas’s chest is tight, and he takes a shuddering breath in. “Please—“ Should he ask this? But he can’t— “Please make me come,” he says, in a small voice.

Bull’s eye flicks up. “No. You don’t get to come.”

“Please—“ Kas’s eyes prick with tears. “Please make me come. I need it.”

“You’re forgetting your place, qalaba.” Bull looks down again, resting his chin on his hand.

That’s right. _Qalaba._ Kas swallows. He’s a qalaba. He doesn’t deserve it. Isn’t worth the effort. He struggles to accept it— _qalaba don’t get to come—_ his nose burning, struggles to make himself understand, _you don’t get to come, you’re forgetting your place,_ his jaw tight, why is it so hard for him to understand—

Bull in front of him suddenly, unlacing the silk scarf around his left arm with urgency. _“Katoh,_ kadan, I’m so sorry.”

Kas bursts into tears as the other scarf comes free and lunges forward, burying his face in Bull’s chest. “I want to—“ A sob catches painfully in his chest. “I want to be important to you—“

“You are, kadan. More than my own life.” Bull holds him close with one arm and works at his leg bindings with the other hand.

“I’m s-sorry, I thought—“ Muffled by Bull’s chest. “I thought I could—I could do it—“

“Hey, there’s nothing you need to feel sorry for.” One of his legs falls free, and the next right after. His knees ache from being bent for so long. Bull pulls him in closer. “Come here, kadan.”

Kas lets himself be moved, Bull leaning back against the headboard with Kas draped over him. His limbs are loose and splayed; his face is buried in Bull’s neck, but it’s Bull’s strong arms that are keeping him held safe there, his own resting boneless at his sides. Just as well—he can’t focus on anything right now except crying, his back shuddering as he bawls like an uncomprehending child.

But it’s getting better, he senses that, the hurt is getting better with Bull’s arms wrapped gently around him, body warm against his skin. So he lets himself cry, feeling a little badly that he’s coating Bull with his snot and tears. One enormous hand runs up and down his back a steady, soothing circles.

At last his breaths stop turning into sobs, and he sniffles, wiping his nose. “Can you hand me a pillow?” he mumbles.

Something soft against his arm. He sits up straighter and takes it, stripping off the pillowcase and wiping Bull’s shoulder clean. Then he scrubs his eyes and blows his nose and chucks it off the bed.

Bull kisses his hair. “I’m sorry, kadan. I should have seen it earlier.”

 _“I’m_ the one who should have seen it. I’m supposed to say the watchword.” Kas settles back down.

"And I'm the one who's supposed to be taking care of you." Bull squeezes him tighter. “I never want to hurt you. Ever.”

“I thought I could handle it. I _wanted_ to.”

“I know.”

“And I did ask you to push me.” He sighs. “It was fine when I was with the Tal-Vashoth. I _liked_ it when I was with the Tal-Vashoth.”

“It’s okay, kadan. You don’t have to explain it to me. And you don’t have to…”

He trails off. Kas looks up. “Hm?”

Bull runs a hand through his hair. “Hey, can I ask you a question?”

“Go ahead.”

“Why do you want to push yourself so much? When we’re together? You’ve been asking me to push you ever since we started this.”

Kas rests his head on Bull’s shoulder and thinks about it. “I…I don’t know. I know I _want_ to. Because—I _can_ be strong enough. I should be able to handle it. I suppose I just want to prove that to myself. To both of us.”

A pause. “Kadan, look at me for a minute.”

So Kas shifts back, sitting with ankles crossed between Bull’s splayed legs. Bull’s face is brimming with tenderness, and he reaches out and cups Kas’s cheek. “I know how many people look up to you, kadan, and I know you need to prove yourself every day to show them that nothing’s going to beat you, not Corypheus, not the Wardens, not Orlais. But you don’t need to prove yourself here.” He leans forward and kisses Kas on the mouth, soft and lingering. “And kadan, having limits doesn’t make you weak. It just means there are some things you don’t enjoy. You don’t need to force yourself to do things that aren’t good for you. Is all this making sense?”

Kas sniffles and nods.

“I know you wanted to find out how much you could take. But how about we try working on finding out what makes you happiest instead?”

Kas crawls forward and hugs Bull. “All right.”

Bull’s arms wrap around him, cocooning him up. “And I know I’ve got more experience with…this kind of thing. Than you do. But don’t ever feel like you need to impress me, or keep up, or any of that. I love you for exactly who you are.”

“I know. I…I do like trying new things. It’s fun to explore.”

“‘New’ doesn’t have to mean ‘more intense.’” Bull chuckles. “We can put me in some nice satin underthings and see how you like it. That would be something new.”

Kas hiccups out a laugh. “If we scavenge four or five normal-sized sets we might be able to come up with something that fits.” He thinks for a moment. “I liked how you had me bound just now. That was new.”

“Knees and elbows?”

“Yes, it was nice.”

“Mm. I’ll keep that in mind.” Bull kisses his hair. “Do you still want to come?”

“Sort of, yeah,” Kas mumbles.

“Lie back.”

So Kas wriggles out of Bull’s arms and lies on the bed. Bull leans down over him, kissing him on the mouth, on his cheek, his neck. And lower, at a leisurely pace, soft lips pressing to his breastbone, his ribs, lingering at his nipples, Bull’s broad tongue circling each one. Kas lets out a contented sigh. He can’t reach down to touch himself with Bull’s horns in the way, but he feels his cock growing full and hard again.

“Kadan, I love you so much,” Bull murmurs into his stomach.

“I— _oh,_ I love you.” Fingertips trailing down his inner thigh—Bull’s hands scooping under his legs and lifting them, propping them up on his horns. Then grasping his waist and pulling him forward, his thighs sliding higher—

Thumbs parting his cheeks, Bull’s tongue wet and warm against his fucked-out hole.

Kas gasps, reaching down at _last_ to grip his cock, squeezing and stroking it. Bull’s nose nudges at his balls as he traces Kas’s pliant rim, pushing inside him. Kas fists a hand in the sheets, tilting his hips gently. He’s so _open,_ can feel how relaxed he is, how easily Bull’s tongue dips inside him. He thumbs the head of his cock, savoring the feeling of his foreskin stretching over the crown.

It isn’t long, with all the pent-up arousal from before his faintly embarrassing breakdown, before Kas is jerking himself hard and fast, the hot friction building higher, his cock swollen with need. “Bull— _mm_ —Bull, I’m—“

Bull backs off just for a moment, though his thumbs keep Kas’s hole stretched wide. “I got you, kadan, I got you.”

Then he buries his face between Kas’s cheeks again, his broad tongue massaging Kas’s sensitive rim, and that’s all it takes. Kas cries out, his hips rolling as he fucks against Bull’s mouth with short, quick motions. Seed spurts out onto his fingers and his bare stomach.

A few minutes later he’s lying draped over Bull’s soft stomach with a calloused hand rubbing his back. Beneath him Bull’s chest rumbles. “Hey, kadan.”

Kas blinks sleepily. “Hm?”

“What do you think about taking it easy for a while? Sticking to the lighter stuff.”

Not only for his sake, Kas realizes, but Bull’s own. _I never want to hurt you. Ever._ He squeezes Bull’s fingers. “I’d like that.”


End file.
